warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Dark Secrets
Chapter 1 A Day in the Life of Aquapaw You know that when you wake up in the morning with a huge beetle in your fur it's going to be a bad day. Especially when you yowl like a dog and wake up more than half of the clan. Now that was just the beginning of an extremely woeful day. Of course, that beetle didn't get in my fur by natural causes, it was more Weedpaw and Rootpaw acting like goofs. They were the trouble makers of the clan, and I always seemed to be the spawn of their pranks. They've shoved me into the lake just before leafbare started... Twice! And I can tell you that water was far from even warm. Anyways, back on track, I managed to chase them out of the apprentices den before they could say or do anything else, then I collapsed back into my nest with a great sigh. An amazing start to an awful day! After a couple of moments, I heaved myself to my paws and walked slowly out of the apprentices den. Everyone was starring at me, everyone, those little pieces of foxdung, I was so getting back at them for this. As if it weren't embarrassing enough, I could hear the loud laugh of Archtail floating in the cool morning breeze. Just another thing he could use against me later. I hated that tabby with a burning passion. Ever since he ruined my apprentice ceremony because my father didn't choose him to be my mentor. He threw a hissy fit in front of the entire clan, and I was mortified. Long story short: He hated me after that day and I was quite willing to return the favor. We bashed heads frequently and were constantly taunting each other. Toms... After that embarrassing walk of shame, I found my mentor Ebonyflight and scurried over to were she was sitting talking to her friends. Her friends being Litheclaw and Archtail himself: oh goodie! I love being harrased this early in the morning, it really wakes me up! I murmured a quick 'hello' and sat down beside Eboynflight. My gaze shifted towards my shuffling paws. I could almost see the egotistical smile on Archtails face, I just didn't want to look up. "Nice screech this morning Aquapaw," oh here we go "If I hadnt thought better I would think that was your mating call, unfortunately it really didn't attract anyone, sorry!" Are you kidding me? "Bite me Archtail!" I snarled with a sudden confidence and glared up at him, he looked almost shocked, as of he hadn't expected me to reply. But honestly, my mating call? Now how stupid can one get? An awkward silence shifted around the group, and I saw Litheclaw shuffling awkwardly himself before muttering something about training and scurrying off. Litheclaw was my sister Pazpaw's mentor and Archtail's brother, he and I have never had a full conversation before, just switching stiff glances at one another. I didn't really care about his presence that much, Ebonyflight mattered more. I looked up to her with a questioning glance. Ebonyflight let out a brief sigh before looking back down to me and giving what seemed to be a forced smile, at least she tried to be nice. "I take it you had a nice wake up this morning?" "Great StarClan you have no idea!" And this was just the beginning of the whole day. --.-- You know, I could give you all the stories of what happened throughout the day, or I could just briefly tell you what happened. I go with option two, because explaining it would further embarrass myself. Well, after that whole 'screaming beetle wake up' scene Ebonyflight decided to do some training alongside my brother, sister, and their mentors. Cue the awkward Litheclaw and Pazpaw's nonstop chattering about what she thinks her warrior name will be. We were working on some fighting techniques, and we came across this one move that I just couldn't get. It was called the 'twist and claw' sounds much simpler than it was to do. I kept jumping in the air, twisting and falling on my tail. Eventually after awhile, I was starting to get it, but I was still a bit shaky with it. Then Blitzpaw's mentor: Seeddrop decided we should try it out against one another. Long story short: I jumped into a bush. And not just any old bush: a rose bush, full of needles and thorns and anything that painfully sticks into your pelt. And my mentor, siblings, and my siblings mentors were all watching. Pazpaw was on her back laughing, even Blitzpaw who never normally makes fun of or talks bad about anyone was snickering. Even the mentors couldn't hold back their laughter. Eventually I got back to camp, but with a thousand needles sticking out of my fur. I had to sit in the medicine cats for half the day before I decided to sneak out and go hunting. What harm could a little hunting trip do? I walked out of camp easily and decided to go for a quick stroll before hunting, so I did. And when I was prancing back, I was interrupted by the not-so-lovely Rapidclaw, another tabby I couldn't get off my back. He didn't try to annoy me like Archtail did, he just had a special talent for it. And boy he would not leave me alone, it was like another thistle stuck into my pelt. And as I was walking up the shoreline with him following me going on about how 'squirrels taste better than pigeons' Weedpaw and Rootpaw had decided they were going to make a short and sweet little visit. And by that I meant they pushed me into the lake for the third time in less than six moons. Those pieces of dung,I was going to kill them later. I dashed after them leaving poor ol' Rapidclaw in the dust. Not only did I not catch them, but I ran into camp and then right into our medicine cat, Flutterwings, who had apparently been looking all over for me. Great. Amazing. So going out of camp before I was told it was okay by the medicine cat landed me three days of cleaning and checking the elders den. And finally, after that stupid day was over with, I was curled up into my nest. Which Weedpaw had personally put flaming ants in. And this was just one day out of my hectic life! It couldn't get any worse... Right? Chapter 2 Hunting Patrol After three days of cleaning the elders and checking for ticks, I was finally freed of the job. It was a relief, because let me tell you, Brownfoot had five ticks in his pelt, five! Not only did the mousebile numb my paws, but I accidentally licked said paws while working and that taste is still stuck to my tongue. Let me just say it was a miserable three days. The morning after I was relieved from those duties, I was woken early by my brother saying that Ebonyflight wished to see me. I must have fallen behind on my training, or it was just a hunting patrol. It was just a hunting patrol. Ebonyflight explained how she thought I would like just a day of hunting before getting back into training. She knows me too well, my father picked out the perfect mentor for me. Oh yeah, my father is the clan leader: Blazestar, and I'd love to say we and my littermates were very close, but it was quite the opposite. Blazestar avoided us like the swine, and it was awful. When we were in the nursery, he only visited once to bring my mother, Raggedflower a mouse, and he didn't utter a word to us. Some father he is, and for this I decided to bother him. Blazestar was perched beside the fresh kill pile ordering cats to patrols. I gave a quick mutter to Ebonyflight about how I'd be back in a minute and ran over. When Blazestar caught my eye he shifted his body the other way and didn't make eye contact with me. "Hey Dad!" I said with false excitement as I bounded over "Organizing patrols huh? Can I help?" Blazestar heaved a sigh and turned back to me, "No." He said sternly and turned away again. What a stick in the mud. I decided to keep pestering him. "So when was the last time we had a nice conversation?" I was starting to get frustrated. Blazestar whipped around to me, clearly ticked off, his dark amber eyes a cold fire. "Go away Aquapaw! I have patrols to organize, and I don't want to be pestered by an apprentice such as yourself!" He snapped angrily "Go off and do whatever Ebonyflight told you to do, and stop bothering me." Like I said, our relationship was awful, but to literally be told he wanted nothing to do with me was enough. I could deal with getting ignored, but I wanted a quick 'hello' and maybe a 'have a good training day Aquapaw'. Instead I got shoved off. "Some father you are." I muttered before bounding back to Ebonyflight, she could tell by the look on my face that it didn't go well and mumbled a sorry. She was more sincere than even Blazestar, he really shouldn't be leading a clan with an attitude like that. Anyways, shaking off what just happened, Ebonyflight and I walked out of camp and into the forest. A fresh dew was on the grass, and the newly risen sun was just barely seen over the horizon, it was a beautiful morning. Ebonyflight went off to the stream and told me to meet her back by the lake at around sunhigh. She leapt into the bushes and at the same time I caught the scent of a vole, yum. As I pounced and killed it, I could hear the bushes rustling from behind me, I turned with the vole hanging limp from my jaw. "I guess Daddy dearest doesn't want to talk to you does he Aquapaw?" The sneer made me come to my senses as Archtail stalked out of the bushes, his tail lashing out behind him. When I didn't respond he did. "Oh, and that was my vole by the way." "Too bad, I got to it first." Archtail sat down, and curled his tail neatly around his paws. He tilted his head to the side like a curious kit, his ears flopped to the side as well. He looked almost... cute? That was a first to admit. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Archtail hits me with a serious question. "Do you know why your father didn't make me your mentor? Or how he avoids you and your siblings?" I dropped the vole and looked down at my paws before shaking my head silently. Then, hesitantly, I look up and see Archtail with an almost forgiving glance. Key word: Almost, I have no idea what his expression meant. "Well, let's just say, he has a feud against me, I know something that I shouldn't know, and he doesn't want me to tell you that. This, by the way, is also the reason why he avoids you like greencough." My jaw hung open, it wasn't Archtail's repulsive personality that drove Blazestar away from making him my mentor. It was all over a scrappy little secret? That was ridiculous, all over one tiny little secret, I'm sure it couldn't be too bad. Could it? "Now I would tell you what it was," oh, here comes the regular Archtail, I could see the smirk blossoming on his not-so-lovely face "But unfortunately, I hate your guts, so your tough out of luck, happy hunting!" He turned his back and went to bound into the bushes, but I called out for him, and he stopped. His head peaked over his broad shoulders a look of confusion spread over his face. I took a deep breath and stepped towards him, then asked a completely serious question: "Why do you hate me so much?" Archtail looked down and closed his eyes. Upon opening them I could sense remorse deep down, but it lasted no longer than a second as he turned to me and hissed: "Because your the reason my mother is dead." Wait, what? Chapter 3 Confusion From the Past No wonder Litheclaw was so awkward around myself and my littermates. No wonder Archtail hated me. I killed his mother? How? I don't even know what her name was or what she looked like! Before I even opened my mouth, Archtail had sprinted off into the bushes to leave me in his dust. Now this just sparked a confusion and a lake full of questions. I now needed to know the answers, what that secret was, and how this whole mess even began. And to think I thought my father just wasn't a loving cat, he was actually guarding a secret. Perhaps Archtail might not have hated me so much if I was his apprentice, but I know deep down he'd still have a fueling fire of hatred glowering in him. Even though I had never felt a lick of sympathy for Archtail, I was suddenly down poured in it. I stared down at the measly little vole I caught, then picked it up slowly. I was feeling dizzy from this whole declaration of how and why Archtail hated me so much. I just needed to get back to camp. Completely forgetting about Ebonyflight, I bounded back to camp, tossed my vole messily into the fresh kill pile and made my way towards the medicine cats den. Flutterwings was grounding up herbs when she turned and caught my eye. She bounded right over and asked me what was wrong, I responded with a stomach ache. I was feeling much more than a stomach ache right now, a load of guilt was now placed on my shoulders along with a heavy heart. I laid in the medicine cats den until after sun high, then Ebonyflight pushed through the entrance, he eyes ablaze. "Aquapaw!" She hissed walking over to me "You were supposed to come meet by the lake at sun high! You ditched me for a bellyache? As a warrior you should learn to push through bellyaches and keep fighting or hunting! I'm very disappointed in you!" I had never seen her so angry, it was almost scary. I shrunk back into my nest, Flutterwings came from the back of the den and tried to explain to Ebonyflight my condition, but Ebonyflight wouldn't take it. She snorted and turned to walk out, but someone came in and blocked the entrance, it was Archtail. "Oh," said Archtail completely shocked at the scene in front of him "excuse me I didn't mean to intrude, I was just looking for Aquapaw." Ebonyflight snorted and glared at him "apparently because she is too sick with this bellyache she's been having, I suppose this meeting will have to wait Archtail." Archtail's ear flicked and he glanced down at me, I shrunk back into my nest even more. Great StarClan I'd rather die than be in this situation. Archtail was going to ridicule me until the next day. He did the complete opposite of what I was expecting him to do. He sighed, his tail swishing madly behind him and glanced at me. "I really need to talk to her Ebonyflight, just leave it." "Fine," she muttered and glared down at me. I got up on my shaky paws, what? My paws shaky? Why was I so nervous? Archtail had only ever made me shake from madness before, not from nervousness, why the sudden change? I can't believe this is happening, I need a break from everything. Archtail mumbled at me to follow him, and so I did. I followed him right out of camp and into the forest. We broke out of the forest and onto the lake. The sun, which was now setting, glistened gently on the waters surface. It was absolutely gorgeous, I wonder why I've never come out here before at this time. Oh, right, too afraid of being pushed into the lake by badger-brained idiots Rootpaw and Weedpas. Rrrrrrrright. Archtail sat down on the shore, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws and he stared out onto the lake. He didn't break his gaze as he started to speak. "You must be shocked," he started "I've always hated you and now you think you killed my mother. No, oh StarClan no, it wasn't your fault. I guess I just dump the blame on you and your littermates. Sorry about that." I was shocked, Archtail was apologizing to me. Ha! I need to remember this moment for as long as I live. I know this was in all seriousness, and I know I should stay solemn but I can't help it. Aquapaw - 1 Archtail - 0 "Well, my mothers name was Gentlebreeze." Archtail looked at the sand he was sitting on, and didn't meet my gaze "You see, you were born in the forest, Gentlebreeze was the cat that carried you back to camp, but she actually didn't make it back to camp that day. She was carrying you back when she was attacked, defended you, my mother never turned a blind eye to a kit. She always felt the need to help. That's what caused her death. It was entirely not your fault." Oh. Awkward. Although I do say, I remember seeing the forest, in my dreams as a kit. A flash of soft silvery gray tabby fur, warm pale green eyes that glittered... "Your mother was a silver tabby with green eyes," I murmured half to myself and half to Archtail "I can just barely remember her." Archtail looked at me in surprise "You must have opened your eyes in the forest then" He exclaimed in shock "Tell me, did you remember seeing my mothers attacker? What did the scoundrel look like? What was it like?" I sighed "I don't remember," I glanced up at him "Sorry." Archtail looked solemn for a moment, before his gaze hardened and he turned his head blindly away from me. "Your no help," Archtail spluttered "My mother was murdered, and you were the only other cat there. How great of you." I was bristling, how dare he, he just wanted to hear what it was like! I had been in the presence of murder as a kit, didn't remember, and he blamed me for not being able to tell him anything. The thought of that cat, I was furious. "Sorry I couldn't help you find the killer!" I hissed, my fur spiking up in anger "I didn't know that your mother was murdered, and I certainly wouldn't have come out here with you" I put my emphasis on Archtail as I continued "If I had known you just wanted to find out about your mothers death! Sorry I can't help you, but you shouldn't be angry because of it!" "Like I said earlier," Archtail said angrily "Her death was your fault. She went out of her way with you because she said she needed to clean your fur in the stream because you were covered in mud. She got separated from the other cats because of your needs, you should be ashamed!" Guilt hit me like a rock, but I swallowed it quickly. "I was a kit!" I hissed "She could have cleaned me when she got back, her getting separated was no ones fault!" "It was all your fault!" Archtail hissed completely ignoring what I said "And I'll never forgive you for that!" "I hate you!" I hissed, and backed up, a surge of hurt hit me sharply, and I had no idea why. Archtail stopped bristling at me, his eyes flooded with panic, what was he paniced about? I really couldn't care anymore. "You can't put the past behind you, can you? A helpless kit was not responsible for her death, why can't you just live with it?" I finished off, I was crushed with this news. Without a response from Archtail, I began to walk back to camp. Before he called back out to me. "By the way," It was more a sneer "You should ask your father about your mother, half-blood!" Did he just call me a half-blood? What does that even mean? I faced him quickly, his face was twisted up, lit with regret, obviously he wasn't supposed to say that. I was confused. "What?" I murmured slowly "What about my mother? Half-blood? What does that even mean?" Archtail's face was still supressed with shock, and before I even opened my mouth again, he had sprinted straight pass me. I guess I knew where I was heading next: My fathers den, time to get this all straightened out. Chapter 4 Questions With No Answers When I said I went to go talk to my father, and believe me I did, he wouldn't tell me anything. In fact, he blew up in my face about my questions, then snorted that Archtail had told me something. "How did you know it was Archtail that told me all of this?" I hissed accusingly at my father as he towered over me "It could have been another cat in the clan, why did you just assume it was Archtail?" My father's eyes blazed at me and he spat "Because he's the only other cat that knows something," his eyes narrowed at me "And you shall not question me again! Is that clear?" I was up to mocking him today, I stared defiantly up at his muscular frame and uttered a "Nope." Blazestar hissed in rage, and clawed at me. This time, my reflexes failed me, and a burning sensation took place over my nose. I gasped and fell back. My father had just clawed me. I knew he was an awful cat, but I never thought he'd intentionally law a claw on one of his clanmates. Apparently, he had the same thought in mind. His eyes glistened with fear, and he looked sympathetic. He rushed forward to help me, but stopped halfway and retreated to the back of his den. The cut over my nose burned as I watched him. "I-I'm so-sorry..." He stuttered looking me in the eye "I didn't m-mean-" "You didn't mean to?" I said in a small voice "I knew you were an awful father but I never knew you'd lay a claw on one of your clanmates, let alone one of your kits. You disgust me!" I then proceeded to dramatically sprint out of his den. I ran out, tears blurring my vision. I then ran to the apprentices den and collapsed in my nest. My life is a mess right now, I could feel the cut over my nose start to simmer down but I knew it would make a small scar. Just another reminder of how badly nobody wanted me in this world. --.-- A moon had passed, and nothing got better. I still had no answers from either Archtail or Blazestar, both avoided me like a sickness. Archtail didn't mock me, but I could feel his burning gaze on me when I wasn't looking. Blazestar didn't even give me a second glance. Rootpaw and Weedpaw had put yet another beetle in my nest, but I didn't scream this time, I didn't even give them a reaction. Usually, why their pranks were so funny, was because of the reaction I gave them and everyone. And since I haven't been giving them anything, they are now not pranking me, in fact they're giving me odd glances and stares. Weedpaw even apologized to me, thinking it was their foolery that made me go silent and numb. I had wanted to snort in his face but held it back. I told him cooly it wasn't their fault, but he knew something was up. In the past moon we've seemed to get closer, yet we didn't talk much. I wasn't complaining. Blitzpaw and Pazpaw are also on my case. Asking me were the cut/scar came from. I haven't told anyone about it, figured Blazestar wouldn't want yet another one of his dirty little secrets out, so I kept it hidden. Instead of the real story, I simply told them I fell on a rock when I tripped over my paws. They didn't believe me but just nodded, they knew when to leave me alone and they were good littermates for it, bless them. Ebonyflight had gotten more gentle after that night, but worked me hard in training. I was getting a lot better in hunting and fighting, everything except the personal problems was going rather smoothly, and I can give it that. However, the mystery of Gentlebreeze's death, Archtail calling me a half-blood, and Blazestar acting like a nutter squirrel was still shaking me harshly. I needed some answers. So I figured the best way to get them was to annoy the fur off of Archtail. I know I was out of touch lately, but I felt I needed to treat Archtail poorly to accommodate what had happened by the lake. So, I waited until the perfect time. One morning I watched him prod out of camp, and I followed him. He was strolling through the forest when I called out for him. "Hey, Archtail!" He stiffened up for a moment and completely stopped, but continued to walk again, except faster. "Hey fox-brain stop!" I called after him, and he sped up and broke out into a run, and I ran after him. I chased him into a small clearing before I decided I had had enough. "Archtail stop!" I screamed, sensing my anger he finally stopped and spun around to face me. "What?" He answered angrily, after this past moon all he has to say was what? Pathetic. "I need some answers," I meowed sharply stalking up to him "Blazestar didn't give me anything, but he did give me a scrap." Archtail's eyes bulged and he immediately knew what I was talking about. "He clawed you!?" Archtail hissed looking at me "He clawed you when you asked for answers?" "Yes" I breathed softly and looked down at my shuffling paws. Archtail's gaze softened and he padded softly up to me "That's not okay you know," he murmured when he stopped in front of me "You should let Summitfoot know." "I can't" I said meeting his eyes, then suddenly I realized that Archtail was being sympathetic for me, since when did that happen? "And why do you care?" I questioned "I care a lot more than you think." Archtail murmured to himself quietly, but I could hear him. My head snapped back and I was shocked. What!? I ignored his little statement and questioned him. "Why did you call me a half-blood?" I asked Archtail snapped out of his little trance and gazed at me with a shocked expression. Then he sighed carefully and sat down, his tail flicking beside him beckoning for me to sit down next to him. When I did as he suggested and sat down, he looked up at the blazing sun and murmured softly, "It's a long story..." Chapter 5 Archtail's story It was pouring out, the skies were a pale gray and the mud was so thick that it was almost impossible to hunt or patrol. My mother decided it would be a good idea to do some hunting, it was almost leafbare, and we needed all the prey we could get. She rounded up me and Blazestar had decided to tag along. We headed out into the forest, already soaked from the rain, and started to hunt. I don't even remember what I caught, but I remember hearing a yowl. I sprinted towards the yowl, and saw my mother and a golden tabby bristling at each other. At the golden tabby's belly, three kits lay shivering and wet from the cold rain, their mews rang through the wind. "I'm here to give you these kits" The golden tabby explained "To bring them to their father." Gentlebreeze immediately softened up a bit, and glanced down at the kits. Their mews were growing louder and louder by each passing second. "Who's their father?" Gentlebreeze asked carefully, padding over and bending down towards the golden tabby, she sniffed each kit gently. "He presented himself to me as Blaze, however, I know that's not his real name," meowed the golden tabby carefully "I've known about your clans for a long time you see, and I figured that my kits would be better off here." Gentlebreeze stiffened up and muttered under her breath "Blazestar?" she questioned carefully. The golden tabby nodded, but before she could open her mouth to speak Blazestar ran right into me, he meowed at me to move over and carefully looked out at the scene in front of him. "Via?" He murmured carefully at the she-cat, his eyes widened "W-what are you doing here?" "Giving what's rightfully yours" she meowed carefully backing away from her mewling kits "Their names are Blitz, Paz, and Aqua, I'm sure you can figure out which one is which." Blazestar was in shock, his gaze dropped to the kits, and I could tell he softened up a bit. Before he opened his mouth to speak, the golden tabby, or Via, as he called her, had sprinted off into the pelting rain leaving her mewling kits behind. Gentlebreeze immediately pushed the kits under her belly and licked them down carefully. She lifted her eyes to meet Blazestars, and her eyes narrowed. "So ''Blaze" She meowed dangerously "When were you going to tell us about this?"'' "I-I" Blazestar stammered "I didn't know she was expecting kits, I swear!" Gentlebreeze hissed at him "Idiot!" she snapped "You need to help bring your kits back to camp and take responsibility for them!" She then glanced down at the little bundles, their eyes still closed and their mewls still loud "You're lucky I have experience with kits," she looked up again and met my eye "So I will care for them." "Oh, Gentlebreeze thank you!" Blazestar sighed carefully "How could I-" "However!" Gentlebreeze snapped sharply, cutting off Blazestar "When they become warriors, I expect you to tell them the truth." Blazestar gaped at Gentlebreeze "I-I can't!" he responded dryly "It would be-be too much! It would ruin me-" "I don't care!" hissed Gentlebreeze "You will do it when the time comes, but for now, we will take them back to camp. You can make up a story for the clan." "Mom!" I called sharply as she turned to start making her way towards camp "Maybe we should carry them?" I had watched as the little blue-gray kit, Aqua, had fallen right into the mud, her squeak loud and her fur was drenched in sticky brownish goop. Gentlebreeze sighed and murmured "Archpaw, you will take Blitz, Blazestar, Paz, and I-" her voice got louder "Will take Aqua to the river to clean off her fur, is that clear?" Blazestar and I both nodded, walked towards Gentlebreeze, and picked up the kit we were assigned. Blitz didn't wiggle as much as his sisters, but he still let out shrill mews as we started to walk. I turned my head and watched Gentlebreeze carry Aqua off into the rain. We got back to camp and Blazestar explained how we had found the kits in the woods, he said that he would father them and how Gentlebreeze claimed to mothering them. He also explained how Gentlebreeze was out with another kit, Aqua or now Aquakit, to clean her off and she would arrive shortly. The thing was, Gentlebreeze didn't arrive shortly, and as the day spanned, I got more nervous and worried. I decided to go out and look for her before Blazestar or the deputy at the time: Milkfoot, took action. I bounded into the forest and ran towards the river were Gentlebreeze decided to clean Aqua. I found Gentlebreeze, I dashed out from behind a bush, and faultered. The sight in front of me was terrifying. Gentlebreeze lay curled around Aquakit, but it wasn't normal. Her head was on the ground, her body wasn't moving. She had cuts and bite marks all up and down her pelt, her eyes were glazed open and unmoving, and finally, her neck was ripped open and still bleeding. Aquakit was mewling and prodding Gentlebreeze's fur, she was looking for warmth. I was stunned at the scene in front of me. "Gentlebreeze? I mewed carefully taking a step towards her "Gentlebreeze? G-Gentlebreeze wake up!" But deep down I knew and could tell she was dead, and there was nothing I could do.'' I watched the kit squirm, and I picked her up carefully and ran back to camp. I couldn't believe what I had just seen, it was almost too much. I glared down at the kit and a ridiculous thought clouded my mind. If it weren't for her needs my mother would still be alive, she wouldn't have broken off from Blazestar and I. My body full of hatred for the kit and murderer, I ran into camp, dropped the kit and screeched, "Gentlebreeze is dead!" Then I collapsed, it was too much for me to bare. I could hear the kit scooting towards my fur for warmth. I opened my eyes and pushed her away. I didn't want anyone near me, especially that kit. --.-- I stared at Archtail and blinked, holy badger. Archtail looked down at me his eyes glistening and he murmured silently, "You and your littermates were the kits," he whispered softly "But I'm sure you've noticed that by now." Wow Archtail, I had no clue! Chapter 6 Coming soon...